dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Netherith
Welcome RE:Rights I've given you both Bureaucrat and Sysop rights. Use them well :). Please consult the for any further information. Mark (talk) 12:33, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Characters and such Hey there! It isn't often you meet another Australian on Wikia, well for me anyways. Anyway I'm Will94, just saying hi, and I have a question. Once DCUO is released, can people add their own characters to this wiki? [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 09:35, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afraid this wiki is only for official characters and Player Characters that make appearances in videos and comics and such. However what you do with your own user page is your own business and there are DCUO guild wikis devoted to displaying information on themselves and their members. Netherith 09:49, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Character Template Hey I was wondering if you don't mind me editing the character templates a little to have headings for powers, hair colour, eye colour, movement type, source of power and stuff like that? [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 10:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think we will need to go into such depth as eye and hair colour but feel free. Netherith 21:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Icons Just a couple of suggestions for those image icons on the main page. Why is there a Characters icon when there is also a Heroes and Villains icon? Also I think the Combat ''icon is a bit pointless. Perhaps replace them with an ''Events ''or ''Episodes ''icon, for episode/mission pages. And maybe add a ''Guild ''icon. I know you said to me that people couldn't make their own character pages, but I think if a Guild or Team becomes quite well known, we can add a page for them? And maybe after the game is released have a ''Featured Guild ''each month. Also on the new template and the hero/villain thing. I didn't mean to change it, it is that is what I was used to editing into templates, so I apologise for not noticing that, and I will change it back ASAP. [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 01:30, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Item Listing! I was looking around the internet looking for a good place to contribute some solid information for DCUO and I thought this the best place. I like what is here so far, excellent work! I couldnt find out how to change it but I noticed you have the confetti bomb listed as a weapon, when it is infact a trinket. Have yet to check the 'Collector's Edition Drone Control Device' either but in case its listed as weapon it is also a trinket. I would have changed myself but could not figure out how for the life of me. We need an item list to better work out which items are what. -_- Netherith 08:01, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Would it be better to have a seperate section for 'Method/Locations Found' or should this information be included in the 'top of the page' section? Jonbonium 08:14, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Use this item page as an example template: Cape of Potential. I can't really get into items to correct it until I get a copy of the game. If there is a blurb or some kind of item description, that could replace the History section. Netherith 08:18, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Commands & Controls Is it possible to have a section of this type created? I am not really familiar with wiki's so this will be a learning experience for me. I have no problem compiling the data, or making the page itself. Thoughts? :Always good to cover the basics and you can use the page as practise for other pages. Remember to cover both PC and PS3 controls. Netherith 13:33, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Powers How do you know about the new powers, electricity hardlight water etc., and when can i expect them. please anything you know on these will help me out. :http://www.dcuniverseonline.com/en/powers.vm Netherith 01:20, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Powers So the electricity and such dont exist? They were just a rumor or do you know if they are releasing them in the future? Oh and whenever you have time you should take those off the abilities page so people dont get confused. :As far as I know, only Hard Light is set to appear in the future (due to the Green/Sinestro Lanterns). Netherith 00:19, January 16, 2011 (UTC)] : :----- :The following folders can be found in the \DC Universe Online Live\Unreal3\DCGAME\COOKEDPC\DCFXGROUPS\ folder on the PC (along with the existing Powers, Movements & Weapons): :Inside the POWER folder: Atomic, Ballistic, Electric, Earth, Light, ShapeChange :Inside the WEAPON folder: Ring, Whip :Inside the MOVEMENT folder: Teleport, Underground :So these may all be in development or may be unlockable at some point in the future. - anonymous IP Origins What are you referring to when you have Origins, EI Batman origins Tech? : Yes, Origins refers to the Origin of their Powers (Meta, Magic, Tech) Netherith 00:20, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Templates I created a couple of new pages and I got hung up on the template parameters part. As such my articles don't show a contents section. I know I missed something when I looked trhough the help section. So how do I correct this? The Silver Hood 05:23, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I see what you did on World Lists page. The Silver Hood 05:23, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :No prob. Netherith 05:25, January 16, 2011 (UTC) New Comic Templete Hello Netherith, I just dropped by to inform you that I made a Temp for the Legends Comics. Link is here http://dcuniverseonline.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_comic_book_title Also If you need to add more to it then plz do, and I just started editting Wiki across many game and if you need a new Temp Layout for something let me know. I would also like to redo the front page with something more fulling instand of the breaking we have up there. If you have any Ideas that you would like to try plz get back to me. Have a Great Upcoming Week Snow Striker 13:35, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks but what is wrong with the comic template we already have? Netherith 07:23, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Ner, TY for the clean up on some my pages. For some reason when I upload pics in the template box, it does not work and makes an inset. I am new to Wiki-ing and appreciate the help. :No problem. Remember to use the existing pages as examples and you should pick things up quickly. Netherith 13:59, January 18, 2011 (UTC) admin help how much "knowledge" is required? I'm not a wiki wizard but I've been using wikis for quite a while. Had I the rights, I could certainly police the BS. My job affords me lots of access to internet so finding time wouldn't be a problem either. I taught myself to read on Green Lantern comics and that was a good 40 years ago. I've been a comic fan all my life. This game is like a dream come true and I think this wiki could be absolutely awesome. Let me know if you'd like my help keeping things clean around here. Ner, Can we get some large scale clean up on entry points? There appears to be some duplicate pages/categories on major things like heroes and villains having two seperate pages that load differentially depending on what link you press. We also need something a little more structured for Missions. It looks like that categories and such were laid out well before the game was released and as the release has developed, it's clear that those probably are not accurate. I will suggest you laid it out by factons (heroes vs. villains) and then group them the way the game does (Mentor-missions, Alerts, Arenas, Bounty's, etc). What was the logic of deleteing the Minions of Queen Bee page? I thought you had just renamed it as HIVE but when I looked, the HIVE page is now essentially empty. Has someone sabotaged it? There are some rogue elements in this. Can you do a moderated version of the page? D. Following up my own note. I found where you moved them (Enforcement). In my view, the Category page is not all that helpful since it will get lengthy if we put all the various minions that consume most of your battle time in their. Regarding the missions, I edited it and started a walkthrough. See what you think. D. Evening - ArmorInfo template I see you had an ItemInfo template but not a ArmorInfo Template. I created one Template:ArmorInfoBox and used it on Laminated Sythium Gauntlets. I wanted to know what you thought of it. I have several more armor items I would like to add. --The Silver Hood 08:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) IP needs to be blocked The IP of 70.127.242.211, I think should be blocked from using this wiki. I had to make major change to Soul Catcher quest for well bad stuff. I think you should make it so only registered users can post and make changes. The Silver Hood 22:59, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Good idea. I'll see what I can do. Netherith 04:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Adding Template to page I see the Template drop menu for when you make a page. However it is hard to read (black text on dark blue background). Anyway of changing the text to white? The Silver Hood 23:41, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I have no idea. I never use it. Netherith 04:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I have made a template based on the character infobox one that you made Neth. template:InspiredbyInfobox I cannot figure out how to make the images not have the extra border and to get rid of the "added by username" caption. If you know how to do this I would love to be pointed in the right direction. Ancientchild1 00:20, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Never-mind, I was using the thumb template inside the infobox template. Ancientchild1 00:29, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I think you need to keep an eye out for Pandamonium 1234, as he has created several player character pages that all appear to be fake and full of joke strategies and random comments, nothing offensive yet, but I don't believe they are actually characters present in the game. :I see it. Delete them. Netherith 10:14, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Images I love the amount of good quality images you've posted. It's a shame that it's harder to get bosses in this quality. I for one have been looking all over the net for a clear, good quality image of brainiac himself, whether people did the beta dungeon with him or at the end of beta, and found nothing. Since you have access to both the watchtower and the hall of doom, i have a thought you might find interesting. For images of the various basic enemies you fight, like lexcorp or the amazons, they just wander around the hall and the tower, those would be great places to get good images of the regular enemies. I myself am hoping to get the game this summer, good grades provided, and hope to go magic villain. again great images and i'm looking forward to seeing more:). :Thanks. Unfortunately, since I'm not American, I was unable to enter the Beta and thusly could only sit on the sidelines as those events unfolded. Good idea with the inhabitants, I'll see what I can do. Netherith 01:05, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : :No problem, I didn't have a computer strong enough to get into beta. O well, guess i'll have to wait for it to be released in game. glad my idea helped. Fanboy Killer Croc Location 2 Hello, I'm guessing you're the one responisble for changing the screenshots of that particular section in the Fanboy article. Thank you. Sorry that I left it in such a poor shape, but it was my first contribution ever and I didn't know how to do it like you did. It was pretty late and I had to get up early that's why I haven't pushed to do it properly... Btw if you had some spare time I would appreciate if you could write in a few words how to put a small thumbnail (150px) that shows the bigger picture when clicked. Greets, MrError GCPD Images Hey man, is it possible for you to get images of the various types of Gotham PD character(Detective, sergents, swat, etc)? if you can post those, that would be awsome. Ner, I am having trouble making pages. Editing is not an issue but I am getting a server error on creating. I have seen others created while I have been waiting. Ideas? D. Dstepp14 22:32, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I run into those as well. Usually it's because a page under that heading had once been deleted. Just click "Back to Page" and restore it if you have the power. Then edit it from there. Netherith 00:19, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Legends PvP Hey. The Legends PVP link on the homepage doesn't seem to link to the Legends PVP page. It's probably my fault it's like that, but can you link it properly? Thanks. PrettyLady 08:51, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Special Namespaces While trying to develop a more cohesive layout for briefing articles, it occurred to me that the article names are set up to be part of a special namespace. However, it appears this was not finalized, as they remain part of the primary namespace. Is this something that is still intended, or perhaps something that someone began and simply never finished? And should the addition of these namespaces be made, or should we begin removing such formatting? -- Heaven's Agent 17:07, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :It's to discern what the article's about (eg. Brief: Artifacts of Thermyscira, Investigation: Dark Knight Detective). They should be linked to by a master page that lists them. Netherith 05:54, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think they should necessarily be considered subarticles; each is deserving of primary article status. And the typical convention for identifying articles of a similar name is with parentheses, i.e. 'Area 51 (briefing). By default the MediaWiki software reserves the use of colon designations to represent special namespaces, such as '''Template:Brief and User:Heaven's Agent. The software is designed to treat articles belonging to different namespaces, well, differently, and if such a naming format is not associated with a unique namespace the software has been known to occasionally act up. ::If we want to retain the current naming scheme, we should probably look into establishing such special namespaces for things like briefings, investigations, etc. I usually try to avoid extraneous namespaces, but I have seen it done successfully with gaming wikis in the past, so if that's the course you want to take it can be done. -- Heaven's Agent 07:07, February 13, 2011 (UTC) New Pages Hey man, love the new content you've added recently, like the bat family page and the images of the spectre, the best i've seen on the net. I'm looking foward to future updates:). New Item Template I've completed the design of a new template for items and equipment. It's still missing several para maters, which we can add as we document the game, but the format itself is finished and ready for you to look at. I've implemented it on two item articles, Boss of the Plains and Poison Ivy's Thorny Cincture. It doesn't utilize a screenshot of the item style in the infobox itself, but this can be included as part of an image gallery within the article's body if someone has such images to upload. -- Heaven's Agent 17:28, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Very nice. Feel free to implement. Netherith 04:12, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi could i get a little help please I keep getting messages but i cant ifigure out were to find them >.<| Thanks in advance :D Item icons from game files How would we go about extracing the item icons from the game files for uploading, since that seems thats how it was done based on the images used for such items as Soder Cola. Krackers87 17:45, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : I'm the one who's been uploading icons. They're not extracted from the game files; even if I had the ability to do so, it would be against the TOS to dig through the final cooked files and pull them out. Those icons are simply cropped from screenshots. -- Heaven's Agent 20:36, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Mass vandalism The vandalism's gotten fairly out of hand today; I'm thinking important pages and portals, such as the main page, should be locked. We might also want to consider restricting edits to registered users, though it's a measure I try to avoid if possible. -- Heaven's Agent 23:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunatly I do not know how to restrict user access at the level you are speaking of but I'll lock the main page, easily. Have I made you an admin yet, you seem to be fairly on the ball. Netherith 00:44, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::You've not yet offered an admin position. I wouldn't be opposed to the idea, and I certainly would do my best to improve the project while active here, but I don't know how long that will be. ::I picked up DCUO because I had some free time on my hands and was between games; the next title launch I'm looking forward to is Star Wars: The Old Republic, and in fact I'm an active admin on the Wikia project for that title. However, that game is likely a year or more away, which would give me a lot of time to work on this project. I'll leave the decision up to you; I'd be happy to lend a hand as an admin. I'd like to think that I'll be playing the game for a significant period of time, but I simply don't know how long I'll be subscribing to DCUO. That said, right now I intend to play at least through early June. Let me know what you decide. -- Heaven's Agent 02:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I have the ability to edit the main page. I am assuming that is intentional for now, but I wanted to give a heads up just in case. Just a guy 19:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :::You now have the power. Netherith 04:23, February 28, 2011 (UTC) New Monobook skin style If you haven't noticed I've been working on a new Monobook skin, which I finally completed and pushed live yesterday. I would appreciate any feedback you might have. I tried to come up with a look that would be light, but utilize the colors already present within the project. I'm hoping the lighter color palette, along with the horizontal-striped background, will make the text space appear wider than it actually is. And if you like the look, we can adapt it for use with the Wikia skin as well. -- Heaven's Agent 05:36, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:57, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Recent Images Hey Netherith, Did the images you posted recently come from the collector's edition art book? If so, is there an image featuring Brainiac's true form, cause it looks alot better than it did from the first render they released of him. :I'm afraid not. The book was not released for Australians so I missed out on acquiring it. All images I posted are from various reputable net sites I stumble across in my searches. I have yet to find images of Brainiac's current sprite. Netherith 05:29, April 12, 2011 (UTC)